Wielder of Chaos
by WhatDothLife
Summary: Naruto has always been hated by the villagers, but this time they've gone too far.In the face of death,can Naruto unlock his bloodline and make use of the unnatural dark void that is Chaos? Super Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke Bashing. Up for Adoption.
1. Essence of Nothingness

**I haven't got that many reviews yet, but whatever…. I'll keep on writing. Anyway here's the first chapter of WIELDER OF CHAOS. **

**Beta Reader: Orca Owl ;)**

**Chapter One: Essence of Nothingness**

* * *

A 9-year old Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life…literally. _What did I ever do to them?_ He thought, referring to the villagers, of course. _Sure I've pulled a few pranks but, I've never actually hurt anyone._

"Get the demon!!!" A villager shouted.

"You killed my brother you bastard!!!" Another yelled

"DIE!!!" One screeched as he closed in on Naruto.

Other shouts like these were coming from the ever-growing mob of villagers that had massed to kill the "demon." W_hy do they call me a demon? I've never even killed anybody…_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when a shuriken dug two of its razor-sharp points into the spot right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Aaaaaghh!" Naruto screamed as he fell. He hit the ground hard, and the shuriken dug deeper into his back, emitting blood from the wound. He scrambled onto his back and looked up at his would-be executioners.

"What did I do?" he fearfully inquired, with a hint of pain in his voice from the trickling stream of blood coming from his 9-year old back.

"Don't act innocent you little demon brat. You know exactly what you did. And now you will die for it!" the self appointed leader said, while holding up a pitchfork. The slurring of his speech betrayed the true extent of his drunkenness.

Naruto screamed again as he felt a pull at the collar of his torn shirt. The villagers began to drag him to the very center of Konoha. They bound him, gagged him, and nailed his hands and feet to a cross, not unlike Jesus ((A/N: don't get offended if you don't believe in God; it's just a comparison)).

But instead of just killing him, they poured oil on him and stacked hay and other flammable material under his soaked body. Many went so far as to piss on him. Naruto just scowled since he couldn't speak._What are they doing to me?_ He thought suspiciously, and he closed his eyes with the mounting pain coming from his hands, feet, and back.

The leader brought forth an oil-filled rag and lit it on fire. Then with a feral roar he threw beneath Naruto, right onto the stacks of hay.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed, but it was muffled because of the gag.

You'd think he would be too preoccupied with the fire burning his body to his crisps, but his mind was racing. _Why does this always happen to me?_ He thought. _They always pick on me and beat me for no reason. Why? Why?_

"**WHY!!!??"**Naruto roared as a weird greenish black chakra came bursting out his body, along with a monumental amount of killing intent. The greenish black glow surrounded him and flared around him like smoke. It doused the fires and _melted_ the nails and gags that had just recently restrained him. He looked up at them, his eyes had turned pure black and the green glow burst out from him like an explotion, shattering the cross that held him. He grinned as he watched them scatter. "**This is what you get!!**" he roared with his black eyes dilating.

The villagers were practically wetting themselves out of pure fear. The vast majority of them actually voided their bowels. This weird chakra felt so powerful, even to mere civilians. They wouldn't be able to describe it even if they tried. It just felt like a dark void. Like the essence of nothingness.

-------

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and leader of Konoha was in his office facing off against the bane of every Kage: paperwork; lots and lots of paperwork. Who could imagine the amount of paperwork a leader like him could get. He rolled his eyes, _too much_, he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a huge amount of chakra coming from the center of the village and summoned 2 full Anbu squads immediately. The appeared in front of him with a swirl of leaves.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" they simultaneously shouted.

Sarutobi addressed the captain of the first squad, someone wearing a white dog mask with three red strips on either side of the mask.

"Inu-san, take your squad and this extra one to go investigate that huge chakra signature coming from the middle of the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Inu shouted before they all Shunshined away.

Sarutobi sat back down and pulled out a bottle of sake. _What in the hell was that? _He sighed_, I'm getting too old for this shit._

**There I'm done. I hoped you like it. I promise I'll come out with next chapter soon. Plz R&R! **

**And FYI: Shunshin no Jutsu is a teleportation technique.**


	2. The 6th Element: Chaos

This is the chapter that Naruto meets Kyuubi and his bloodline is revealed.

Beta-ed by the amazingly awesome, wonderful, moo-cow, Orca Owl.

Dialogue Key:

"Regular talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon Talking"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The 6****th**** Element**

The ANBU arrived on the scene to see dozens and dozens of unconscious villagers. Theirfaces seemed to be stunned, and their eyes seemed to roll into the back of their heads. They all had this blank, petrified look. There was also a very distinctive chakra trail leading in to the distance. None of the villagers seemed injured, but a dreadful stench hung in the air

_Is that crap_ thought Inu,_Ewwww…_

Inu followed the chakra trail while the other Anbu used Shunshin to carry the villagers to the hospital. The Anbu and Shunshin quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Inu glanced around and followed the trail, pursuing it with the skill of a Anbu. When he came to a familiar route while following the trail, he wondered if all this had something to do with Uzumaki Naruto, the kid he often ended up saving from something or other. Inu himself bore no grudge to the young Junchuuriki, unlike some of the other Anbus. He was smart enough to know that the Yondaime _sealed_ the Kyuubi inside of him. He thought it was obvious. _Aren't demons born demons? _Inu pondered suspiciously,_ But Naruto… he was obviously born human_, Inu thought as he just chalked up the villagers' hate to natural stupidity.

Soon Inu arrived at the end of the trail, he found himself at the apartment of the very blond that occupied his thoughts. Inu climbed up the stairs with a quickened pace and then reached the room 603; Naruto's room. He knocked on the door and waited a couple of minutes before knocking again. When no one came to the door the second time he tried the lock. _Locked..._ Inu cursed. Soon he pulled out a small paper clip and picked the lock, soon the door swung open. He entered slowly, expecting the worst, but instead he found Naruto passed out on his bed in his usual bright orange jumpsuit. Though, it was much, much dirtier than normal. The edged of the jumpsuit were charred, with many rips and tears in it. He picked up the boy, bridal style, and quickly made the hand seals for the Shunshin, appearing in the Hokage's office in mere seconds.

"Inu-san, why have you brought Naruto?" asked the old Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, me and the other Anbu arrived at the source of the powerful chakra you sensed and found dozens of unconscious villagers. They did not seem injured too badly, but I had the other Anbu carry the villagers to the hospital, while I followed the chakra trail. It led to Naruto's apartment and I found him sleeping in bed with these tattered clothes on."

"Well then," the Hokage stopped to think for a moment, pondering the information while he decided what to do. Eventually he spoke up, "You are dismissed. I need to talk to Naruto alone."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

After Inu left, Sarutobi stood up to go and wake up Naruto, but found him already sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi Jiji, what's up?" the blond said with the usual bright smile on his face.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Naruto stood up and stretched. That's when Sarutobi decided to get down to business.

"Naruto-kun, could you please explain to me what happened tonight."

"Well it was really weird and I didn't understand a lot of it, but I'll try…" Naruto stated before he began the tale.

_ .:Flashback:. _

Naruto had just broken free of his bindings and released bright flames of green and black chakra with killer intent that would have easily scared a Kage. He was under the influence of the Kyuubi, but had enough control to stop himself from killing the villagers. That's when the Kyuubi stopped pumping Naruto chakra and Naruto's eyes had turned back to their normal blue. He looked down to his clothes which were torn to shreds, but under it, there were many cuts, bruises, and scorched skin. Though, it was healing, and quickly too. Naruto looked around to see all the villagers knocked out on the floor and assumed the worst. Not wanting to be blamed for their death, he tried to walk home only to fall flat on his face. He twitched in pain from the fall. When the young Jinchuuriki finally got himself to his knees and elbows, the best he could was crawl to the safety of his apartment.

When Naruto arrived at his home, he opened the door, walked in and locked it. He usually never bothered to lock the door because then revenge-seeking villagers would just break it down and he'd have to repair it himself, but this was different, he felt safer locking the door.

_So…tired… _the exhausted 9-year old thought as he collapsed on his bed.

_ .:End Flashback:. _

"I swear I didn't kill those people! Jiji, It wasn't me I-"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I believe you. But that still doesn't explain what that weird chakra was."

"Sorry Jiji, I don't know either." Naruto sat there without the normal happy glow.

"Well forget about that because there's something I want to talk to you about. But first, I want you to promise you won't hate me for not telling you sooner. Okay?"

"Okay," the blond replied with sincerity.

"Remember the stories you heard in the academy about how the Yondaime Hokage killed the Hokage? Well those stories are not exactly true. The Yondaime did sacrifice himself to defeat the Kyuubi, but Bijuus cannot be killed. So he did the next best thing. He sealed it into someone," He looked at Naruto to see his eyes as big as saucers. "He couldn't seal it into an adult because they already had fully developed chakra coils, so he needed a baby. A newborn baby, to be specific. His wife had recently died after having a baby and as the Hokage, he could not ask any other family to give up their child to bear the burden of having their child be the container of a demon."

Naruto's eyes opened even wider and he said, "It was me, wasn't it? He sealed the Kyuubi into me. That's why everybody calls me demon and beats me up," Upon seeing the Sandaime's nod, Naruto gasped in realization. "Then that means… I'm the Yondaime's son."

"Yes Naruto, your father's name was Namikaze Minato and your mother's was Uzumaki Kushina. I hope you understand why your father chose you to be the container of the Kyuubi."

"Yeah…I would've done the same thing. Did my parents have any family?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry butyour father was an only child and his parents are dead. As for your mother, she was the only one who survived the massacre of her clan in the old Whirlpool Country. I do not know if her clan had a bloodline and we won't know unless it manifests in you. Anyway, you should get home, you look pretty tired. I'll get you some new clothes and see you in the morning."

"Okay, bye Jiji," Naruto waved.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

With that, Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office and headed home.

When he got to his apartment, he took a quick shower and went straight to bed. Although he was exhausted, he couldn't sleep because of his empty stomach. What really sucked was that he did not have the energy to get out of bed and make a cup of ramen. _Goddamn, I hate my life._ Naruto thought about everything that happened that day. Eventually he started thinking about the Kyuubi and if being its container made him any less human. It was when he was thinking along these lines that he suddenly blacked out. When he woke up, his head ached with pain; he rubbed it and then looked around to see that he was in a sewer. He could see pipes lining the walls and roof. They were lit up with an eerie glow. Some of them were glowing blue, but the majority were pulsing red. Naruto heard a low growling in the distance and, fighting down his fear, he went in the direction the sound came from. When he was a little bit closer, he heard a loud low-pitched voice.

"**Come closer kit."**

_WTF?!. _Despite his thoughts and fearful shaking, Naruto did what the voice said and kept on walking.

Soon, he came to a humongous, dark cage. All around him shadows danced off the the walls of the cage. On the cage was a small piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it. When he squinted his eyes, he could see the silhouette of what looked like a big animal in the back of the cave. Then, the large animal came forward.

"**So this is the pathetic human that idiot blond sealed me in. You're a mere kit!"**

"I take it you're the Kyuubi," Naruto stated, without the previous fear he held before. He was going to face the Kyuubi, with no backing down.

"**Hmmm… you're smarter than you look, kit."**

"Listen up Kyuubi-teme 'cause I have some questions and I'm only gonna say them once." Naruto stated with more confidence than the average 9-year old.

"**You dare talk to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune like that?! Me, King of all Bijuus. The Emperor of Makai. YOU…YOU…You got guts kit, I'll give ya that. The only other person to talk to me like that was that other blond. But he is dead now, just like you'll be soon." **The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with his black and red eyes flashing with anger.

"Shut up you damn fox! This is my mind. You can't hurt me." Naruto retorted as he looked the Kyuubi in the eyes. The Kyuubi could see all the confidence and fearlessness Naruto held in his eyes, but there was more. With his mask dropped, the Kyuubi could see all the pain and sadness Naruto constantly carried around in his heart. He really felt sorry for the little human. Almost sorry enough to apologize because it was mostly his fault. ALMOST. He was the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune ((A/N: Hell ya!)). He did not apologize!

"**I like you kit. What are your questions?"**

"What happened to me when those villagers attacked me? One second I was tied up and being burnt alive, and the next I'm free, but I felt like I was empty inside. And what was really scary was I wanted to kill all those people. I know they've been mean to me all my life, but they're still the same people I swore to protect."

"**Well to answer your first question you have something that humans aren't supposed to have: a strong elemental affinity for the Chaos element. Humans are only supposed to be able to use 5 kinds of elemental jutsu: Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Only demons like me can use the 6****th****, which is Chaos. I think you can use it because you are always at war with yourself. One part of you wants to protect the villagers and have them acknowledge and respect you, but the other part of you wants to exact revenge and massacre the hell out those mofos (**(A/N: Lol! Kyuubi's black! It's not racist cuz im black too [Orca: -.-;;)). **I'm the one that strengthened that part and that's why you almost killed the villagers."**

"But wait. There's still something I don't get. What is chaos?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**First, I need to ask you this. Do you believe in Kami?"**

_Do I? I never really thought about it? Would Kami allow me to be treated like this? And what does this have to do with anything?_ Naruto decided to just answer, "Yes."

"**Well before Kami created the world, there was only chaos. It has no definite shape or form. It's just a dark void of nothingness," **the Kyuubi answered with all knowingness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll take your word for it."

"**And there's something else you should know."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked, confuzzled.

"**When you used Chaos chakra for the first time, the seal weakened and more of my chakra was absorbed into your system and more and more will continue to be absorbed as time goes by. And since the seal weakened I was able to rearrange your genetic code and unlock your bloodline. I don't know what it's called, but I know it lets you melt into things. It's perfect for stealth and your clan was probably all assassins because of this. Since you're obviously gonna be powerful, you should tell that 'Jiji' of yours to get you someone strong to train and teach you how to control all your power."**

Naruto, who was surprised but didn't show it, simply replied, "Okay, I'll tell him. If that's all I need to know, then tell me how to get back to the real world."

"**I take back what I said about you not being an idiot. All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on where you were and you'll be back."**

Naruto did what he was told and found himself in his bed in the exact same position he was in before he blacked out. And then he realized something: he was still tired as hell. His hunger forgotten, he instantly fell asleep, opting to tell the Hokage about everything he'd just learned in the morning.

* * *

AND………DONE. I HOPE I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS CUZ SO FAR I ONLY HAVE LIKE 4. AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA WHAT I SHOULD NAME NARUTO'S BLOODLINE SEND IT TO ME. AND IF ITS IN JAPANESESE SEND THE TRANSLATION TOO.PLZ R&R! 


	3. Can anyone say Badass?

Here's Chapter 3 of Wielder of Chaos. For all intents and purposes of this story, Sarutobi Asuma has the monkey contract and did not join the Guardians. And I decided I should start including a disclaimer, so here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cuz if I did Sakura would be dead. ('nuf said)

**Chapter 3: Can anyone say Badass?**

Naruto woke up feeling revigorated. He walked to his tiny bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He blinked sleepily as the steam from the shower barely brushed off of his wounds that had still not healed from his intense training. Eventually Naruto was finished and he stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. When he finished drying himself off he looked in the mirror to brush his teeth. As soon as he looked in the mirror he gasped. Naruto's eyes were a dark coalish black like an Uchiha's, but seemed… deeper somehow. He figured it had something to do with his Chaos chakra. Then, Naruto's gaze ventured higher and he saw that his hair, instead of being his normal sunshine blonde, had a slightly darker hue, and his hair had black tips with red streaks in it.

_Damn, I look badass. _Even in his mind, his voice was deeper.

He glanced down and spied a good portion of his legs poking out of the bottom of his ramen pajamas. He had to be at least 3 ½ inches taller. He knew now that he needed to buy new clothes, but the only shop that didn't kick him out only sold him orange jumpsuits, and even that was way overpriced.

Naruto finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom to see clothes draped over the foot of his bed. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain ninja outfit: black long-sleeved form-fitting shirt that showed off his newly developed muscles, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

Naruto stared at these new clothes questionably for a second before giving in. He finished getting dressed and headed toward the door of his apartment. Naruto was about to open the it when he remembered everything he learned the previous night from the Kyuubi. Instead of turning the knob, he moved his hand a little higher and touched the door. He closed his eyes and visualized being inside the door. He could feel a weird sensation where the Kyuubi's seal was, and upon opening his eyes, Naruto noticed that everything was in black and white.

_Awesome…I can't believe I actually did it. _

Then he emerged from the door on the opposite side. He didn't even have to close his eyes. It seemed like the more he practiced, the more proficient he got with using his bloodline.

_I guess this is good a time as any to come up with a name for my new bloodline. I know that it lets me melt into other things. The first step is probably on the subatomic level. My body needs to create new atoms and have them combine with the foreign object I'm trying to get into. Since my bloodline allows me to create and combine my atoms, I'll call it Souzou Konbi- Creation Combination. _(1)

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the Hokage's office. When he reached his destination he jumped in through the window and greeted his surrogate grandfather with a simple, "Hey Jiji."

"Hello Naruto-kun. Are you feeling well rested?" the Hokage replied, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah and I have a lot to tell you," Naruto said in his deeper and more mature voice.

"What is it?" Sarutobi looked up this time.

Then, Naruto recounted the tale of his meeting with the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune, or as Naruto liked to call him, "the bastard furball."

When he was finished, Sarutobi's eyes grew wide, "I would've never expected the Kyuubi of all things to help you."

"Yeah, I guess he felt sorry for me or something," Naruto said in an awkward way, unsure of his response.

"And can I assume his influence is the thing that has matured your body," Sarutobi pointed out, "to this level?"

"I have to thank you for getting me these new clothes. Good thing they were so big," Naruto said with a grin.

"I expected you to grow into them, but…yeah…" the Hokage chuckled.

Naruto laughed at this comment, "So anyway the stupid furball told me to tell you that I need someone to train me," Naruto said in a more serious tone.

After contemplating Naruto's words for a moment, Sarutobi snapped his fingers and said, "I have just the person. His name is Asuma and he's my son. He was going to join the Twelve Guardians, but as the Hokage and his father, I can order him to train you. Plus, I think he would jump at the chance," he finished sarcastically, opting to omit the fact that Sarutobi Asuma was extremely, extremely, _extreeemely_ lazy.

"That sounds great, Jiji, but I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me," Naruto said, knowingly.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just let me go get him,"

"But-"

With that the Sandaime Hokage Shunshined away in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto thinking, _Damn, I need to learn that jutsu._

About 2 minutes later, Sarutobi and his son, Asuma appeared in front of Naruto, seeing him royally pissed off.

"Is this him?" the black bearded man said.

"I hate when people talk about me like I'm not less than 2 feet away from them," Naruto eyed him loathingly.

"How old are you kid?" Asuma stated in his normal bored tone.

"Nine. Why?"

"You look at least Twelve," Asuma shrugged, as he pulled out a cancer stick.

Naruto grinned at this comment, showing off his slightly elongated canines, then coughing at the smoke coming from Asuma.

"Now listen, I don't really wanna be doing this shit-" Asuma said, earning a slap upside the head from Sarutobi, "-but the old man here told me if I didn't he'd demote me to Genin and have me do D-rank missions for the next ten years."

"What are D-rank missions?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"Kid, pray to Kami you never have to find out," he replied with a grim face.

"Okay…So when do we start?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow; we're going to be gone from the village for three years so you can return and take the Genin exam, so go home, get packed, and be at the village gate at 5:00." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto blinked at the 'three years' part, and then mumbled under his breath, "Okay that goddamn jutsu is really pissing me off."

"Naruto!" Sarutobi scolded, "Who has been teaching you to talk like that?!"

"Hello, have you met the villagers." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Taking on a more solemn look, Sarutobi said, in a much quieter voice, "I'll miss you Naruto-kun."

"I'll miss you too Jiji." Naruto replied, hugging the man that had looked after him all of his life, "Now I need to go home and get ready. See ya in three years."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

Then, Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke. Sarutobi was shocked that he knew the Shunshin but, in reality, he just threw down a smoke bomb, and walked out the door.

_**Konohagakure no Sato Gate, 5:00, the next day**_

"Hey Asuma-sensei!" Naruto called out, running up to the man.

"Hey kid, ya ready?"

"Hell ya!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Then let's head out."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"And drop that goddamn mask, it's annoying as hell"

"Hai, Asuma-sensei," he said in a more serious tone of voice. And they set off, away from Konoha, never to be seen again. (Nah just joking)

_**Timeskip- 3 years later**_ (Cuz im lazy like that)

Naruto learned a lot on his training trip. His chakra control greatly increased, but was only mid to high-chuunin level, and was not likely to ever get better. He also learned how to use his chaos chakra and made a couple jutsu for it, all of them being at least B-rank. Chaos, however, had no definite shape and could not be manipulated into a different form, so to use a chaos release jutsu he had to combine chaos chakra with his normal chakra.

"Are you excited to be back, kid?" Taking his cancer stick out his mouth and breathing in the sweet scent of the village, the taller one of the duo said, "Brings back good memories."

"Pssh, maybe for you. I almost wish we never came back."

"Whatever."

The two walked up to the village gate and were greeted by a man at the top who yelled, "Halt! State your name and your business here."

"Sarutobi Asuma and Uzumaki Naruto returning from a training trip."

The chuunin replied, "I apologize Asuma-san, but we cannot allow the demon into the village."

As Asuma was getting into a combat stance, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Don't worry Asuma-sensei. I'll handle this."

"Just try it demon!"

Naruto bit his thumb, thrust his hand onto the floor and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" An audible poof was heard, along with a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, a large brown monkey with white facial hair and tail wearing a Konoha headband was standing there saying, "The hell do you want now assfuck? I swear, you never let me get any sleep."

"Gomen, Enma-sama, but I need to use your kongou-nyo form."

"Next time you summon me, you better have a banana."

Another poof a smoke and when this cleared, Naruto was holding a dark green bo staff. (sry but I forgot what the staff looked like) Then, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the offending chuunin, quickly bringing it down on his skull.

"Well that was easy."

"Ya know you didn't have to kill him."

"I didn't, he's just knocked out."

"Okay then…well lets go see the old man."

In a swirl of leaves, Naruto and Asuma appeared in the Hokage's office to find that he is blushing and reading a certain orange book.

Flustered, the Hokage quickly stutters out, "Oh..uhmm…Naruto…Asuma…What are you…uhmm…" He opened a drawer and dropped his book into it, then turned back to the people he hasn't seen in so long.

"Ohayou Jiji. Long time no see."

Asuma just said, "Yo."

"Naruto, Asuma, it's so nice to see both of you again."

"Ya, but I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do I really have to go to the academy," a 12-year old Naruto asked hopefully. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._

"Yes."

_Fuck!_

"While I'm sure you've learned much from Asuma and can probably beat any Genin and maybe even some Chuunin, you haven't had a chance to learn teamwork, which is an important part of being a shinobi, especially since you'll be grouped into 3-man cells."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Did you say something Naruto-kun?"

"No, nothing."

"Well then, you start at the academy tomorrow. Be there at 7:00.Your teacher's name is Umino Iruka. Now here's some money for ramen. Me and my son need to discuss your progress."

"Okay Jiji. Bye Asuma-sensei."

"See ya kid."

When Naruto left, Sarutobi and Asuma got down to business.

"Tou-san, you are severly underestimating him. He is at least mid-jounin level." Sarutobi gasped and Asuma went on, "He has progressed far more than any of us could've hoped for. He has the chakra pools of a sannin. At first, I noticed his chakra control was atrocious, but after numerous exercises and it is better now. It will never be perfect because of his ever-growing chakra pools, but it is as good as it's gonna get."

"Well, that is…interesting to say the least. I hope he doesn't get too frustrated in the academy or someone's gonna die. Good thing it's only one week until the Genin exam."

"Got that right."

_**At Ichiraku Ramen**_

"Hey Ayame-neechan!"

"Naruto-kun is that you?!"

"Ya I went on a training trip for 3 years."

"So are you going to join the academy?"

"Unfortunately yes, but forget about that. To start off, I want 10 pork."

"Okay. It's nice seeing you Naruto."

"You too, Ayame."

About 3 minutes later Teuchi walks off juggling 10 bowls of ramen and trying not to spill any. He puts them down in front of Naruto and greets him, "Where ya been Naruto-kun?"

"Hi Teuchi-ojisan, I've been training outside the village."

"Oh, you still wanna become Hokage?"

"Ya, I wanna prove everyone to acknowledge and look up to me."

"That's a great dream, Naruto." And he walked off to the back of the stand."

7 minutes later, Naruto finished raping his ramen and left some coins on the table. He started to just wander around town and noticed people glaring at him, but they quickly looked away when he unleashed a small amount of killing intent. _Civilians are pathetic._

Then, he decided to go to his apartment. _Hopefully it won't be burned down. _But it wasn't. There was just a little graffiti on the outside and miraculously the inside looked untouched. The Hokage refurbished it with new furniture. _Gotta remember to thank Jiji. _He wasn't that tired, but elected to get some sleep so he could have a good first day at the academy.

The next day, Naruto did his morning routine, except now he could actually take hot showers instead of that cold river crap. Anyway, Naruto looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:58. _Shit, I'm gonna be late. _Naruto did a few handseals and appeared in a classroom surrounded by greenish black flames. _My version of the Shunshin is so much cooler._ Everyone was staring at him. The girls were thinking _Cool. _The guys were thinking he was a showoff. And a certain Uchiha was licking his lips, his eyes filled with lust. Naruto noticed this and had to stop himself from vomiting on the spot. A tan man with a scar on his nose asked him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Are you Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, the Hokage told me about you. Take a seat so we can start the lesson. Naruto sat between a dark-haired girl with pale lavender eyes and someone with pineapple hair who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hi, my name's Naruto."

The girl looked at him, blushed deeply, and said, "M-m-m-my n-name's H-hyuug-ga H-h-hinata."

The guy to his left who was not actually sleeping sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru."  
Then, Iruka addressed the whole class and said, "Quiet down kids. Today's lesson will be about…"

Naruto took a page from his new friend Shikamaru's book and fell asleep. All in all, the rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Naruto thought the academy was pretty pathetic. The genins that graduated had basically no skills and everything the teacher taught was just jutsu theory and history. _When in the hell are we ever gonna have to know who the Shodaime's maid's brother's wife is? This is retarded. _Many others had similar thoughts, except for the fangirls, Ino and Sakura in particular, who were alternating from admiring Sasuke and Naruto. Finally, the day of the Genin exams came and Naruto was sitting in between Hinata and Shikamaru, who was awake for once. He had made very good friends with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and by proxy Chouji. He once tried talking to Sasuke, but he caught him eyeing him hungrily and got freaked out. _Wow, he's gonna be a butt-pounder (Lol). _Iruka was explaining how the Genin exams were going down.

"First, we're going to have a written test. You have to get at least 30/50 to pass. Then we're going to go outside and throw 10 shuriken and 10 kunai at targets. You must get 12/20 to pass. After that, you will have to perform the Henge, Kawarimi, and make at least 3 bunshins to pass. For extra credit, you can perform another jutsu. Lastly, we will have a taijutsu tournament. There we Mizuki and I will judge your taijutsu and the winner will get extra points. The person with the best scores will be Rookie of the Year." Most of the class glanced at Sasuke, but Naruto just smirked. "So Mizuki will pass out the tests. As soon as you get it, you may begin."

The test was fairly easy for Naruto, but he was really bored and wasn't paying attention so he got a couple wrong, but he didn't really care. He cast his gaze upon Shikamaru and saw him drooling on his paper. _He hasn't even picked up the pencil._ He did the mental equivalent of a sweatdrop. When time was up, Iruka collected all the tests and ushered the students outside. Nobody failed, but, of course, Sasuke felt the need the show off. He jumped in the air and threw all his kunai and shuriken. 3 of them missed, but some random fangirls still said, "That was so cool Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," was his reply.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called out. Naruto walked up and threw all his weapons, one by one. They all hit the bull's-eye and Iruka said, "Good job Naruto. Now we start the jutsu testing."

Iruka called all the students and all of them could do the Henge and Kawarimi and most could do more than the required 3 bunshins, unlike Sakura, with her pitiful chakra pools. For extra credit, Chouji did the Partial Multi-Size Jutsu and enlarged his arms, Shikamaru did the Kage Mane no Jutsu, Kiba did the Tsuuga, Ino did the Shintenshin (Mind-Body Switch), Shino did the Mushi Bunshin (Bug Clone), and Sasuke did the Gokakyuu (Grand Fireball). When it was Naruto's turn he henged into a flawless replica of the Hokage. Then, throwing a kunai into the air he did the Kawarimi with it. Instead of the Bunshin, he made 3 Kage Bunshins and punched them to dispel them. Everyone was amazed that they were solid.

For extra credit, Naruto made 1 Kage Bunshin. Then, the clone, without even making handseals shouted out, "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) and shot a compressed ball of air at Naruto. The original countered by making a couple of one-handed seals and yelling, "Chaos Release: Hellfire Dragon no Jutsu," cupped his hands to his mouth and blew a giant greenish-black dragon that went straight through the ball of air and simply devoured the clone. Everyone looked at him with barely concealed awe, their jaws on the floor.

Iruka was the first to recover and stuttered out, "L-l-let's….uhmm…start the tournament. They moved to a different part of the training ground that wasn't scorched and Iruka called out the first match. (I'm lazy so let's just say everyone unimportant knocked each other out.) "The next match is Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura." Ino won in a landslide by overpowering her opponent. After that, Shino went against Shikamaru, but with Shino's superior clan taijutsu style he won with no problem (In my fanfic, the Aburame's have a taijutsu style, because that would make sense since they have very little, if any, usable chakra.). When Kiba went against Hinata, Hinata won. When Chouji went against Sasuke, Sasuke won. The no-name set to go against Naruto forfeited. _Pussy._

The next round, Ino went against Shino and lost…badly. Then, Sasuke went against Hinata and Hinata would've won if she wasn't so timid, but no such luck. Naruto got another pass. "Okay. The next match is Naruto against Shino. Begin!"

Naruto was anxious to fight and immediately leaped into the fray. Shino put up a good fight, but Naruto was just evading and blocking while getting in quick jabs. He ended it by jumping in the air and axe-kicking his head.

"The final match: Sasuke vs. Naruto. Begin!" Sasuke attacked first with a fast kick aimed at Naruto's face, but Naruto blocked it with one hand, while pulling back another and slugging him in the gut. Sasuke reeled back and jumped forward trying to trip him, but Naruto jumped and axe-kicked Sasuke in the back. Sasuke coughed up blood and Iruka declared the match over. As Naruto was walking away, Sasuke said, "Get back here. Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu," and aimed a massive fireball at his back.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke. Looking into his eyes, he whispered, "Chaotic Genjutsu: Dark Void." Sasuke gasped and fell to his knees. He felt empty inside. He felt the pain of his heart being turned into a black hole and enveloping his entrails.

"Aaaaaaaaaagghhh!!" he screamed in agony. Naruto just walked off and sat down near his friends, while Mizuki took Sasuke to the hospital. Everyone once again stared at Naruto, but this time fear was evident in their eyes.

* * *

I'm gonna stop here cuz I'm tired. Sorry if the fighting scenes were a bit lacking and if the tournament match ups were flawed, but in my defense, I'm totally tripping balls right now and my co-author/beta: Orca Owl was feeling lazy. I did try to make it longer than my others, though so I hope you enjoy it.

(1) ConnectFire611 gave me the name and told me that its from a story called "The Melt" by pudgypudge so I officially disclaim this bloodline: I do not own the Souzou Konbi kekkai genkai.

Plz R&R!


	4. Catching a Traitor

I really wish you guys would review more cuz I like reading reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated

I really wish you guys would review more because I like reading reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. But anyway here's chapter 4. If it seems a little sketchy its because I'm suffering from a case of sever writing block, but I know I hate when people take a long time to come out with new chapters, so I'm trying to update regularly. Also, I found out how to say Chaos Release, it is Konton.

* * *

**Recap: "The final match: Sasuke vs. Naruto. Begin!" Sasuke attacked first with a fast kick aimed at Naruto's face, but Naruto blocked it with one hand, while pulling back another and slugging him in the gut. Sasuke reeled back and jumped forward trying to trip him, but Naruto jumped and axe-kicked Sasuke in the back. Sasuke coughed up blood and Iruka declared the match over. As Naruto was walking away, Sasuke said, "Get back here. Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu," and aimed a massive fireball at his back.**

**Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke. Looking into his eyes, he whispered, "Chaotic Genjutsu: Dark Void." Sasuke gasped and fell to his knees. He felt empty inside. He felt the pain of his heart being turned into a black hole and enveloping his entrails.**

"**Aaaaaaaaaagghhh!!" he screamed in agony. Naruto just walked off and sat down near his friends, while Mizuki took Sasuke to the hospital. Everyone once again stared at Naruto, but this time fear was evident in their eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Catching a Traitor**

Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba visibly cringed when Naruto sat near them. They were even too scared to move away, that is, until Naruto reassured them. "Don't worry guys. I would never hurt one of my friends." At this, everyone in the training grounds relaxed, seeing that Naruto was not likely to go on a killing spree anytime soon.

Iruka took a deep breath as to not stutter when he spoke. He had to keep up appearances, even though it was obvious Naruto could easily beat the scarred chuunin, with his hands tied behind his back. "The rookie of the year is Uzumaki Naruto." There was scattered clapping among the soon-to-be Genin. It would have been louder, but many were too preoccupied with their soiled underwear. "Okay, everyone who passed line up to get a hitai-ite." As soon as Iruka was done distributing headbands, he faced the crowd of they young Ninjas, "Those who passed, meet back here in a week to be grouped into 3-man cells. Everyone walked off, while Naruto just sat on a swing, looking on at the parents congratulating their kids, with envy.

_Whatever happened to my parents? Did they abandon me like the villagers said? No, parents wouldn't do that to their kid. Would they?_ His thoughts were interrupted when the gang walked up to him.

"Naruto, what the fuck was that jutsu you used?! That was awesome!" a certain loudmouth Inuzaka said.

"Th-that w-was amazing N-Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga stuttered.

"Thanks Hina-chan," Naruto smiled as Hinata, who blushed at his nickname for her.

"That was indeed impressive, Naruto-san," Shino said.

"Tch, troublesome blonde." (Plz tell me you know who that was)

"Not as troublesome as Ino," Choji mumbled in between fistfuls of chips, as Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"True dat. Anyway, I better get going. I got to go train." Saying farewell to all his friends, Naruto headed towards the Forest of Death because he heard it was dangerous and he wanted to test his skills.

3 hours later, we find our young protagonist kicking a tree. With each kick the already large dent deepened and leaves poured down from the forest canopy. He thought about what happened when he first arrived. Wolves tried to attack him, but they were easy to defeat. These large slug-like creatures dropped from above, but a quick Katon jutsu incinerated them. Lastly, a bear was about to kick him, but his killing intent quickly alerted him and every other animal in the forest not to annoy him further. Naruto kicked the tree hard until he heard a sickening _crack. _He smiled at the dent until he sensed a presence and looked behind him. "I know you're there. Come out," Naruto said as he looked towards the direction of the presence.

"How dare you, gaki." A silver-haired man with a huge scroll on his back accused as he came out of the brush.

"Mizuki-sensei, what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto countered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, demon! Beating up the last Uchiha like that," Mizuki exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're a fanboy." Naruto sighed. "Figures."

"I was just on my way out of the village with the Forbidden Scroll, but I decided to drop in on my 'favorite student'," Mizuki said, his voice layered with sarcasm. "Prepare yourself demon, for today is the day you die. You may have been able to defeat a Genin, but let's see how well you fare against an elite Chuunin!"

Mizuki then charged at Naruto. Naruto waited until the last possible moment before ducking and bypassing his guard. He had the perfect opportunity for a killing blow right then and there, but decided to back up and let Mizuki know how lucky he was. Not because he was still alive, but because of another reason that he was soon to show..

"You should be honored. You are only the second I have used this specific taijutsu style on. I call it the Hi no Mai (Dance of Fire)."

"Shutup and fight!"

An uncharacteristic smirk made its way onto Naruto's face as he watched Mizuki charge for a second time. When he had lessened the distance between them a little, Naruto walked forward to close the rest of it. Mizuki thought this was strange, but he kept on going. As he drew nearer, Naruto got into a basic fighting stance before slowly side-stepping the punch. Mizuki put his left hand on the ground and tried to kick Naruto, but missed as Naruto again dodged. Mizuki was annoyed that Naruto was moving so slowly yet still managing to evade all of his attacks. Growling, he went in for another punch. Naruto ducked and moved away, similar to before. This pattern went on for a while and Mizuki was gradually getting slower and slower. Not because he was tiring, but because Naruto was setting the pace of the battle. Mizuki eyes grew wide as he finally noticed what Naruto was doing, but it was too late.

"This was good practice, but I'm getting bored," Naruto smirked as he launched himself towards Mizuki at the speed of a lightning bolt and the force of an earthquake.

Mizuki flew into a tree due to a vicious punch. It completely shattered the pace that had taken so long to create.

After doing a few handseals, Naruto whispered, "Konton: Magen Toguchi (Chaos Release: Demonic Portal)." A pitch black circle appeared above Mizuki. The circle swirled and grew. The black vacuum moved faster as red lines appeared. The red and black meshed together as they started to suck everything inside of the swirling portal. Mizuki, as well as the surrounding trees and shrubbery, had no chance to escape the suction coming from the dark portal. Soon both were lost with a scream in the endless abyss.

Then, Naruto cut off the chakra source and watched as the black vacuum faded away into nothing. He sighed and sat down heavily on a tree stump.

_Damn, that took a lot out of me. That was the first time I had ever done that jutsu._

Naruto, having the presence of mind to guide the vacuum-like chakra around the Forbidden Scroll, picked it up and Shunshined to the Hokage's office in a blaze of greenish-black flames.

"Naruto, I don't have time for this. Someone has stolen the Forbidden Scroll!" Then, he noticed said scroll in the arms of the boy he'd just been scolding. "How the hell did you get that?!" the Hokage exclaimed.

"I recovered it from that academy teacher Mizuki," Naruto replied in a calm voice.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." Naruto said as casually as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Okay…Where's his body?" Sarutobi said in a mildly surprised voice.

"No clue,"Naruto shrugged.

The Sandaime accepted the cryptic answer and asked for Naruto to hand over the scroll.

"Here ya go, Jiji."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure you get paid for a B-rank mission. If that's all you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Naruto tried to say in a monotone voice like the Anbu, but the barely concealed laughter in his voice betrayed his true emotions. Before Sarutobi could say anything else he Shunshined back off to the Forest of Death, wanting to get in more training before it was time to turn in for the night. Or the morning, in Naruto's case, since he often trained until around 3am.

_He really is the number 1 most surprising ninja. If only you were still alive, Minato. You would be so proud. _Sarutobi looked over at a picture of the Yondaime Hokage on the wall and smiled when the blond man's grin seemed to get a little wider. _He will be a great asset to our village._

_**1 week later**_

Naruto woke up and did his morning routine, only this time he tied his leaf hitai-ite around his head. He was now officially a proud shinobi of Konoha. Smiling, he walked through the door and continued on his way to the academy. Using his kekkai genkai, the Souzou Konbi had gotten much easier the more he practiced it. He could move fairly fast while "inside" something and the delay it previously took to switch to and from mediums was practically non-existent. Yep, things were definitely looking up for Uzumaki Naruto. However, the villagers still glared at him. Now they glared at him more than ever. Especially after they heard how he had so effortlessly crushed the last "loyal" Uchiha. Naruto paid it no mind and kept on walking. When he arrived at his destination, he hopped in through the window of his classroom and sat in his usual seat between Shikamaru and Hinata. Some people sent him weary glances, but he shrugged them off.

About five minutes later, Iruka walked in to find everybody talking. He simply took in a deep breath and used his "Huge Head no Jutsu." If that did not shut the young Genin up, the eardrum-shattering scream he let out certainly did.

When everyone was seated and quiet, Iruka coughed and started his speech to the Genin, "First off, I want to congratulate you all on passing the Genin exams. But don't think the hard work is over. As shinobi and kunoichi, you will all be required to go on dangerous missions and risk your life for the sake of the village. Part of the reason you were in the academy was to develop bonds with your classmates. These are the people you will fight alongside with."

When everyone was done looking around at their future comrades, he carried on with his speech. "Now, it is time for me to announce the teams. Starting with Team 1:…" Naruto zoned out until he heard his name being called. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…" _Fuck_, Naruto thought. "…and Haruno Sakura." This earned a "Yatta!" from Sakura, a groan from most of the girls in the class who had hopes of being paired with Sasuke, and a "Double Fuck!" from Naruto.

_You can't be serious. Kami, you're a sadistic bastard. Just when I think life is going great, you pull some shit like this._

Iruka ignored the outbursts of his students and said, "Team 8: Inuzaka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka paused as he pocketed the list and sighed. "Well, that's it for the teams. Now go to lunch, and when you come back your Jounin Senseis should be here to pick you up."

Naruto grabbed his bento box and as soon as he was outside of the building he headed towards a tree, away from all the others. He decided not to sit with his friends since they would probably want to get acquainted with their new teammates.

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and mumbled an "Itadakimasu." However, before he could dig in, a shadow loomed over him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto hissed through his teeth.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if we could talk; just the two of us," Sasuke inquired with an almost awkward gesture.

After contemplating for a moment, Naruto accepted the offer and walked over with Sasuke to a nearby bench. _It's not like he's gonna rape me or something. _Naruto thought almost reassuringly. Wrong.

When they were there, Naruto asked, "So what did you want to talk ab-" He was surprised when Sasuke leaned in and tried to kiss him, but he figured the Gaylord would pull some shit like this. He tried to push the stupid fag off of him, but Sasuke was clinging to his neck. Naruto then slugged Sasuke in the stomach, making him relinquish his grip and followed up with a kick in the same place.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!" Naruto stormed off back to the tree he was sitting on, leaving a smiling Sasuke…who proceeded to hack up blood. Dozens of fangirls who had been stalking the Uchiha, their leader being Sakura, jumped out of the bushes and screamed at Naruto for hurting _her Sasuke-kun._ Naruto attempted to tune her out, but when it got too much for him, he channeled chakra into his hand and yelled, "Pimp Hand no Jutsu!" He slapped Sakura…hard. And I'm not talking about one of those sissy slaps, I'm talking the ones that send you running home for your mommy…which is exactly what Sakura did.

_Goddamn, I fucking __**hate**__ fangirls. Especially that useless pink banshee._

Seeing their leader getting slapped the shit out of her, the rest of the fangirls dispersed. Naruto ate the rest of his meal in peace before it was time to head back inside to meet his jounin sensei.

_**3 hours later**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still waiting for their jounin sensei to arrive. All the other teams were long gone and even Iruka had left. Sakura kept on stealing glances at Sasuke, and in turn Sasuke was stealing glances at our favorite blond haired ninja. Said ninja saw this and had a bulging vein on his forehead.

A couple minutes later, a silver-haired, masked nin walked through the door with a bright orange book in hand.

"Are you Team 7?" the silver haired man asked.

Seeing their nods he spoke again, "My first impression of you guys is that…you're idiots," he stated as he shrugged at their death glares.

". Meet me on the roof." With that, he poofed away, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to use the super awesome amazing ninja tool called stairs.

When the trio arrived on the roof and sat down on a bench across from their sensei, they listened to him as he talked.

"Okay, first we're gonna get to know each other a little bit," the Ninja stated almost lazily.

"Why don't you go first, sensei," said Sakura.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and some dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream is…well, I've never really thought about it. Your turn, pinky."

'"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-" She looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My hobbies are…" She looks at Sasuke again and blushes even harder.

_Looks like we got a stalker, _all three men thought simultaneously.

"…and my dream for the future is-" She looks at Sasuke for a third time and squeals like the little pig she is.

"And… what do you dislike?" Kakashi prodded her.

"Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" she screeches as she points to an aggravated blonde.

"Okay. Now you, the emo one," Kakashi "eye-smiled."

Sasuke grunted and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike many things. My hobbies are training. What I have is not a dream, because I_**will**_make it a reality… I want to kill a certain man."

"Do you like anything?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at the ground to hide his quickly reddening face.

_HAHAHAHAHA! So much for reviving his clan. The last Uchiha is gay! _Thought Kakashi.

"Lastly, you with the whiskers." Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I dislike this faggot over here and his pink-haired whore. My hobbies are training and my dream for the future is to become Hokage." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke's and Sakura's reactions.

"Now that we're done, I have something to tell you." After a brief pause, he continued, "Tomorrow we will do some survival training."

"But Kakashi-sensei we already did that in the academy," Sakura whined.

"Well this is different. Of the 9 teams that made it through the academy this year, only 3 will stay as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy." All 3 of the Genin gasped, but their pervert of a sensei wasn't finished. "Oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up." Then, he Shunshined away.

Naruto said, "Later," to his teammates and walked off to go train.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go work on our teamwork?" the supposed "girl" asked.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply as he too left to train, leaving Sakura to ponder why her crush didn't like her.

_Sorry Sakura. I only have eyes for Naruto._

Somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha, a young blond boy sneezed and thought, _Something terrible just happened._

* * *

I THINK THAT'S A GOOD STOPPING POINT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I KNOW ITS NOT THAT LONG BUT…I DON'T REALLY CARE. I PERSONALLY THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE SHIFTY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, BUT HEY, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.

PLZ R&R

Beta-ed by the amazing Orca Owl.

And you know what they say, when you sneeze, someone is thinking of you ;)


	5. I Knew It

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was on Spring Break for a week and when I came up I had writer's block

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was on Spring Break for a week and when I came up I had writer's block. Try not to hate me too much. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Wielder of Chaos.

Betaed by the one and only Orca Owl, who was texted at midnight to beta this for all you wonderful people!

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Knew it! (I know…crappy ass title)**

We find our young hero sitting on a stump next to his annoying teammate Sakura who happened towas be sitting on the floor next to him. They both looked up when they found noticed their third teammate, Sasuke walking down the road towards them.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired banshee yelled.

Sasuke replied with a "Hn" before turning to Naruto and saying, "Hello Naruto." This caused wasn't unnoticed by Sakura, who shot a nasty to glare at Naruto who just sighed and flicked them both off. They all waited in silence for what seemed like hours until their sensei, Kakashi appeared.

"You're late!" the bitch Sakura screeched.

"Dammit Sakura, stop screaming in my ear!" Naruto protested loudly.

"G-g-gomennasai Naruto," she said, terrified after hearing the tone in which he was speaking.

"Okay now we're going to start the survival training. You three have to take…" He then paused and took two bells out his ass pocket and continueds, "…these bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two of them," a perpetually annoying voice points out.

"That means one of you will definitely fail this test,." Kakashi said in a very bored tone.

Naruto immediately let a confident grin adorn his face. Sasuke gave Sakura a quick glance before smirking. The last and weakest member of Team 7 had her head down. There was no point in deluding herself that she could beat Naruto or Sasuke.

"You have 3 hours starting…" The silver-haired man sensei put an alarm clock on a rock and set it. "…Now!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all flew in different directions into the dense foliage while the small alarm clock started its ticking that would continue for the next 3 hours.

Although Naruto had not yet figured out the true meaning of the test, he knew there was more than what his perverted sensei was letting on. He knew his senseihe was strong, but he had heard of Kakashi's past and how he was an ex-Anbu captain so there was no way he could beat him alone. NarutoHe would need his teammates' help.

_If I can convince Sasuke to help then Sakura will definitely help too._

He extended his chakra senses and found Sasuke hiding in a tree not to far from his current position.

"Sasuke, we're genin, we can't ever hope to defeat him Kakashi alone, so we have to work together."

Sasuke, though he would never admit, knew Naruto was far stronger than he. That's why he nodded his head.

"Good," said Naruto. "Now I have a plan, but first let's find Sakura."

They found her soon, but it was all for naught nothing because she was passed out on the ground. Naruto could sense the lingering chakra that was a tell-tale sign of a genjutsu. _Kakashi-sensei wouldn't use a powerful genjutsu on a mere genin. _His respect for Sakura went down a couple more pegs.

"I guess we'll have to go without her. Anyway here's the plan…" Naruto stated as he ignored the senseless Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his three students sped off into different directions as soon as he said to startstarted the clock. _At least they're not idiots. _He pulled out a book titled "Icha Icha Paradise" and waited a few minutes before he grew impatient. _I guess I'll go look for them and see what they are up to._

The first one he found was Sakura, which was fairly difficult, because even though she did not know how to suppress her chakra signature, her stores were so tiny; creating the 3 bunshins needed to pass the Genin exam almost depleted them. He knew by the way she looked at Sasuke that she was a fangirl so he decided to use that this weakness to his advantage. Kakashi reached out to Sakura's chakra with his own and weaved a simple free-form genjutsu that showed her the object of her affection on the floor, covered in blood. "Sasuke" tried to say her name, but started coughing up more blood. Sakura promptly let out an ear-splitting scream and blacked out.

_Pathetic, _Kakashi thought._ Now who's next?_ Kakashi stated in his mind as he lazily glanced around.

He could sense both Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signature, but just barely. KakashiHe decided he would not pursue them as to commend them for their superb stealth skills. The one-eyed jounin waited about 5 minutes before a Fuuma shuriken came flying at him. He easily dodged it and and also dodged the next, that followed in the first's shadow. Then, from the right of him Kakashihe saw Sasuke making a set of seals. _What? An academy student shouldn't be able to do that jutsu! _Never the less, a cry of "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" rang out and Kakashihe found himself dodging with a Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Inner Decapitation no Jutsu), and, appearing under Sasuke, was a force that cracked the ground below him and pulledling the ravenhim into the ground so only his head was protruding. Kakashi was about to say something to him, but stopped when he saw Sasuke disappear back underground. _Damn, crazy shit just keeps on happenThey have guts, I'll give em th-, _were the thoughts running through Kakashi's head before a kunai aimed at his head interrupted them. He deftly caught it, but an audible poof was heard and Naruto appeared in his grip. Naruto took advantage of Kakashi's lack of retaliation by attempting to punch him, but by then his sensei had snapped out of it and caught Naruto's fist in his hand and kick him away, only to hear another poof as "Naruto" disappeared. Then, out of the ground came 5 shadow Naruto clones; they s popped out and surrounded him as Sasuke joined them and a fierce taijutsu battle ensued. Within the first 3 minutes, Kakashi had already eliminated 2 of Naruto's clones, but was having immense trouble defeating the last 3. He was also surprised at Sasuke's skill, because although he did not know the true extent of Naruto's power, he was sure Sasuke was not this good. _I'm impressed, _he thought. _Their taijutsu is at least low jounin level. _When he had finally managed to finish them off Kakashi looked around him for the original before seeing a black and blue blur. _There! _He intercepted what he thought was Naruto, but it turned out to be Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke produced two bells from behind him and said, "We won."

Kakashi's eyes became the size of watermelons before shrinking back to normal. He had to keep up appearances of course. _Naruto had one Kage Bunshin Henge into Sasuke while the real one snuck up behind me and took the bells. A good plan._

"You guys did a good job. Go eat the lunch I left by those logs while I round up your last teammate."

Kakashi found Sakura in the same position she left her. He picked her up and brought her over to her two teammates. KakashiHe tied her to the log in the middle and shook her little to wake her up. Sakura only mumbled a little before falling silent again. That is, until Kakashi said "Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Release: Bullet)," and fired a low-powered ball of water from his mouth. It hit her dead in the face and she awoke screaming. Before she could ask what the hell was going on, Kakashi started to explain the predicament she was in.

"Sakura, you are tied up because you made no attempt in getting a bell and showed little, if any, skill as a ninja."

"I couldn't get a bell because I was unconscious! How did you knock me out anyway?" the useless fangirl retorted.

"You failed to dispel or, at the very least, notice the basic genjutsu I cast on you,." Kakashi boredly stated.

Sakura, remembering what she saw, promptly put her head down and sulked.

"However, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, with Naruto and Sasuke's help. But first, you have to go hungry while your teammates eat their lunch. Naruto, Sasuke, if you give her any of your lunch, you will all fail." And without waiting for their replies, he disappeared with a poof.

As soon as he was gone, Sakura's stomach rumbled. Naruto noticed this and said, "Sakura, did you even have dinner last night?"

"No, I'm on a diet,." Sakura replied stubbornly.

_What an idiot! _Naruto thought, but instead of voicing his thoughts aloud, he held out his bento to Sakura.

"Here have some of mine."

"Wh-what? Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said? Do you want us all to fail?"

"I can't sense him around here and if you're hungry, you won't be able to fight properly. I had a light breakfast anyway,." Naruto shrugged.

As he was lifting up his chopsticks with a piece of sushi stuck between to Sakura's mouth, he heard a pair of feet landing on the floor.

_Fuck!_

"I warned you guys." (Please tell me you know who this is) "And now, you all…"

The three 12-year olds prepared to accept their fate, their cruel fate of never passing ninja school and ending up as an example of what happens when you don't follow the rules, and you end up as that little black spot on the cement, burned to the ground by a one-eyed sensei. All three of them dreaded this while they waited for their sensei's final word when they heard their sensei's final word.. "…pass."

Sakura and Sasuke gasped while Naruto gave his patented foxy grin.

_I knew it!_

* * *

AND...DONE. AGAIN IM SRY IT TOOK 3 WEEKS AND EVEN SORRIER IT WAS ONLY ABOUT 1500 WORDS. I WAS KINDA WAITING FOR EITHER MORE REVIEWS OR MORE HITS BUT I REALIZED MORE PPL WOULD READ IT WHEN IT GOT TO BE MORE THAN 10,000 WORDS SO I PUT THIS CHAPTER JUST TO PUSH IT OVER THE TOP. R&R!

A note from the beta: So, I hoped you guys enjoyed the 5th installment of the Chaos Chronicles (or whatever Doth is calling it these days) Anyway, we hope to make this story really long and a real interesting twist to the real Naruto that all of us have grown to love. My only regret is my lack of sleep and Doth's lack of grammer ;)

Until next time! Enjoy

Reply to beta from Author: You're an idiot!


	6. sry

Im sorry and i hate myeslf for doing this but im discontinuing this story because i dont really have any inspiration to right anymore. im getting bored with it and don't really feel like writing it. i find that i enjoy reading other fics more.

and plz dont send me crap about how much i suck...i know.if anyone wants to adopt it, its fine with me.


End file.
